


Hopping Over Puddles

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebby frowned, when he looked out of the window that morning: the whole yard was covered with bigger and smaller puddles; it must have been raining during the night. The blond boy just hoped that the weather wouldn’t thwart his plans - he and Jim were going for a short trip to the nearby woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopping Over Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: puddles

Sebby frowned, when he looked out of the window that morning: the whole yard was covered with bigger and smaller puddles; it must have been raining during the night. The blond boy just hoped that the weather wouldn’t thwart his plans - he and Jim were going for a short trip to the nearby woods.

He dressed quickly and ran downstairs to eat breakfast with his mother.

‘Are you going out today, Sebbie?’ Lady Moran asked, sipping her tea. Sebastian nodded. ‘To play with little Jim?’ Another nod. ‘Don’t forget your Wellingtons then. The grass is still wet.’

Seb sighed, but, being a good boy, he obeyed his mother’s request. Wearing his bright yellow Wellingtons, he ran to meet Jim. The smaller boy was waiting for him in their secret spot, entertaining himself with jumping over puddles.

‘You’re late,’ Jim stated, landing on his feet with a thud.

 _I know, I’m sorry,_ the blond sighed, _It’s my mum’s fault. She forced me to wear these,_ he pointed at his Wellingtons.

‘They are nice shoes,’ Jimmy stated, glancing briefly at Seb’s feet, ‘So, to the woods?’ he looked his friend in the eyes, smiling broadly. Sebastian smiled back.

_Yep, to the woods._

The two of them went up the road, Jim still hopping over the puddles. Sebastian observed him with an amused smile. The small boy was so different from the other children he knew.

They didn’t move far from their secret spot when they came upon a really big puddle; James stopped at its edge.

‘Look, Sebby,’ he squeaked, ‘I’m going to jump over it.’

The blond looked at the puddle and then at his friend.

_I’m not sure, Jimmy. It’s-_

But it was too late. Giggling, Jim jumped over the pool of water. To Seb’s surprise, he landed on the other side of the puddle… and lost balance, falling into the water. Sebastian ran to his friend’s side.

_Are you okay, Jimmy? You haven’t hurt yourself, have you?_

‘I’m fine,’ the boy mumbled, ‘but I’m all wet,’ he frowned, looking at his muddy trousers.

I think we’ll have to postpone our trip, the blond helped Jim on his feet, _Come on, let’s return to my place. I don’t want you to catch cold._


End file.
